


[Podfic] Hammer to Fall

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery Spot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: A self-indulgent tag for "Mystery Spot." Sam's waiting for the hammer to fall, and he's afraid it's him.





	[Podfic] Hammer to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hammer to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017) by [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez). 



**Title:** [Hammer to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017)

 **File Length:** 54:18

 **Download:** [MP3|49.57MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2k071z77o76jjlb/Hammer_to_Fall.mp3/file)

 **Crossposted:** [personal lj](https://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/16137.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes: This is the fic that made me believe Sam/Dean was a possibility. Extremely happy to have killabeez allow me to record this, my first foray into SPN podfic.


End file.
